Oh, to love
by Grufflump
Summary: When the highlight of Kai's day is talking to a stranger, it all changes. He has a choice to make. His new best friend, Benchie a bench, or Max? Will he share his bench? Can he share his bench? Yaoi. Language.


This is weird. I mean, even for me, weird. But kinda, in its own way, sweet. Apologies for language.

For Chesh and Nitro...

* * *

Kai was walking along, thinking about how crappy his life was. It was empty and alone. Ray, one of only people he considered a friend, had gone back to china. Tyson, source of humour and something to take out anger on, had gone back to school. And Max, the one person who he actually wanted to get closer to, to love, had fucked off with some high-class dick in America.

Kai angrily kicked the ground at his feet whilst he waited to cross the road.

"Fucking cars," he muttered darkly to himself, putting his hands in his pocket, "Have to keep driving fucking by. Fucking red-man. Fucking green-man taking ages. Red-man is ripping the piss now. Come on."

"I know what you mean," said someone standing beside him.

Kai looked up. He had a large black jacket on and a hat low over his eyes.

"Whatever," replied Kai coldly, returning to his glare at the 'green-man'.

"I mean," continued the stranger, unaware of Kai's coldness, "I see green and red men all the time, but they usually leave at the end of the trip."

It took Kai a few minutes to realise he was talking about drugs.

"I'm not on drugs," retorted Kai, fixing his glare on the stranger.

"Neither am I," said the stranger, winking at Kai.

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but he noticed that the green man had come and was probably about to leave. Kai shook his head and walked across the road.

"Nutcase," he said to himself again.

Kai paused half way across the road and laughed a little.

"I am the nutcase," he laughed, "I keep talking to myself."

The loud honk of a horn made him jump. The green-man had gone and the red one was standing there.  
"You bastard!" Kai yelled and ran across the road.

He grabbed the thing that the men were on and began beating it with his fist.

"Bastard!" he screamed hysterically, "You changed on me! You fuck! You sick fuck! Trying to get me killed!"  
He continued to beat it for another few minutes after he had made a small crack where the red-man was. Then he stopped.  
It was a bench. The bench was dark brown and had no graffiti on it (which was very unusual. Kai walked slowly up to it and sat down delicately.

"Hi," said Kai, putting his arm along the top, "I am Kai Hiwatari. I am sixteen, and my hobbies include beyblading for the team in the world. Well, I used to."

Kai went into a long story of the Bladebreakers. About Ray leaving and then Tyson going. Kenny, Kai said he had no idea about. Then Max. He spent at least an hour talking about Max and his feelings.

People stopped to watch this boy talking to a bench. Sometimes, Kai's hand would caress the top of it. It was a strange sight, especially when Kai offered it a mint.

"Anyway," said Kai finally, "Now we are all alone, I just want to say that I feel really close. Benchie, you have been an amazing friend."  
Kai kissed the top plank then smiled.

"I am going to give you something," Kai declared and took out a penknife from one of his pockets.  
He began to carve in it. He started of wobbly but got better and better. K.A.I. L.U.V.S. B.

Then Max came.

"You found my bench," he said laughing, sitting beside Kai.

"I thought you were in America," Replied Kai coolly, although he was really excited.

"Oh," sighed Max, reaching into a brown bag on his lap, "you don't want to know."  
He took out a chocolate.

"Yes," said Kai, turning to face Max, "I do."

"Oh right," replied Max after a few seconds, and handed Kai the chocolate.

Kai smirked and ate the chocolate, "I want to know."

"Well," began Max, "It started off great with Michael. He was charming, sexy and always nice."  
"Sounds hideous," replied Kai.

Max laughed and Kai couldn't help but smile.  
"Well yeah," said Max, "And once…"

"Go on," encouraged Kai softly.

"Once," he continued, looking at Kai sadly, "he hit me."

Kai's fist clenched, "That is awful!"  
"I know," agreed Max, "but that wasn't why I broke up with him. I caught him in bed with Steve. I just ran away. I only got back a few days ago. But, life goes on."

"Don't try to be strong Max," replied Kai, turning to face Max again, "You suit being vulnerable…and sweet."

"Kai," said Max, "I didn't know…I don't know what…I…"

"I was just finished telling Benchie about you," replied Kai, and laughed awkwardly when Max burst out laughing.  
"Kai," said Max, turning to look at his feet, "I got you something. I was going to give it to you on several occasions but I wasn't sure…

"What?" asked Kai, "Why did you get me anything?"

"I got you this," continued Max determinedly, "close your eyes."

Kai did and smiled. Max had bought him something. Max. Max Tate had bought Kai Hiwatari something.

"Don't smile," Kai heard the voice of Max say, "it doesn't suit you. Well it does, and it is very beautiful, but I need you not to."  
Kai stopped smiling obediently but his insides were doing somersaults.

Then, Kai's dreams came true. Well the ones about Max kissing him did. Max tenderly placed his lips upon Kai's. Then Max's dreams came true when Kai placed his hands on either side of Max's face and kissed back.

The boys continued to kiss, and then hands began to wander. Soon, they were laying on the bench, exploring the others body…

* * *

Kai walked into the hall, holding Max's hand. The Bladebreakers had agreed to meet up at the party that Mr Dickinson was having.

Ray was sitting on his own and looked tense. Max and Kai walked over to him, never letting their hands drop

"Hey Ray," greeted Max, waving with his free hand, "what's up?"

"Hi," said Kai coolly, waiting for his answer to Max's question.

"Hiya guys," replied Ray, brightening up, "So you got him Max?"  
Kai raised an eye brow at Max.

"Pardon Max?" asked Kai, smirking.

"It doesn't matter," replied Max blushing, "What are you doing over here on your own?"

"Mariah's here," he said, lowering his voice, "She keeps finding me. I want to talk to Bryan but I can't get there."  
"Why?" asked Max automatically.

"The White Tigers are there," said Ray, pointing to one corner of the hall, "and the Demolition Boys are there," he pointed to the adjacent corner.

"I'll go get Bryan," replied Kai to Ray's predicament, "Go hide in the boys bathroom, I'll send him in."

"Wow," said Ray, getting excited, "thanks! Max, you changed him a lot."  
Max blushed again as Kai pulled him off, heading towards the Demo boys.

"You really need to get a control on the blood supply to your face," joked Kai.

Max just pouted in reply and pretended to try to walk off.

"No," said Kai, "come."

Max smiled and they walked to the Demo boys in a content silence.

"Hi," greeted Kai, becoming cool once more.

"Hiya," replied Tala, a pang of jealousy coming across his face when he saw Max holding Kai's hand.

"Hi," replied Ian, and continued talking to Spencer, who just lazily raised a hand.

"Hello," said Bryan, "what brings you to this fine corner?"

Kai leaned forward and whispered in Bryan's ear, "Ray is waiting in the boys bathroom. Is he your boyfriend?"

Bryan smiled, "Of course! I will be right back."

"Doubt it," taunted Max.

"Kai," said Bryan, not taking his eyes of Max, "What did you do to the sweet boy?"

Kai and Max just laughed and Bryan went walking off the bathroom.

After the necessary mingling, Kai and Max apologized for their leaving early and went to find their bench.

* * *

An elderly couple were walking their four West Highland Terriers through the park.

"But Joseph," complained the woman, "I do not like them!"

"Sandy," replied the man, keeping a level head, "I love them! They have to come."  
The woman called Sandy turned her head away in protest when she saw a bench.

"Look at that terrible graffiti," said Sandy, "Come on Jess, Tess."  
The man stopped and read the graffiti in the bench and chuckled to himself

"Come on Bess, Kess," he said tugging at the dogs lead, and he continued the rest of the walk smiling. Oh to be young again!

The bench read: KAI LUVS BOYS-especially Max

**End

* * *

**

Yeah…¬¬ That was kinda pointless and made little sense. I hoped you liked it though and the slashes were for people

The BryanRay one was for Chesh, rock on!

And the MaxKai one was for Nitro, sorry it took so long.  
I just think Tala suited being Jealous. Lol

Once again, I hope you liked it and if not, please flame. I want to know what you think

R&R

Grufflump


End file.
